


Pay Attention to Me

by mahoupoems (ovijiaboardz)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/mahoupoems
Summary: Handlewith care





	Pay Attention to Me

Love me

Touch me

Praise me 

Hug me

Guide me

Adore me 

Forgive me

Enjoy me

Look at me

Entertain me

Nurture me

Educate me

Help me

Observe me

Use me

Tease me

Trip me

Cut me

Burn me

Hurt me

Kick me 

Punch me

Suffocate me

Violate me

Destroy me

Break me

But please, please whatever you do please

don’t ignore me


End file.
